


A Last Meeting

by limesicle



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lost form, One Shot, Sadness, code end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/pseuds/limesicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 30 years since the end.  Ogami has been working hard, and it's time for code end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Meeting

He knew he was near code end.  The flames that once burned so brightly and so strongly, had almost burned themselves out.  His body caught a chill too easily, and he spent days hiding in the shadows until he could complete his work.  Despite his still the appearance of a young man, he was almost fifty.  Perhaps power-holders aged more slowly.  

 

Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose.  It annoyed him that he couldn’t see without them any more; it annoyed him that he needed to depend on two flimsy pieces of glass to be able to fight.  He shrugged his shoulders, and pulled his jacket more closely around his shoulders.  It was one of the nights he spent huddled in an alley.  His mission was complete, but he didn’t have time to return home yet.  Besides, he was tired.

 

Footsteps echoed at the end of the alley.  His head snapped up.  No one should know where he was.  Rei’s frown quickly turned into a look of utter shock.  He couldn’t speak.  It had been nearly thirty years since they had seen each other, and yet, she had the same smile.  She hardly looked older.

 

“Rei-kun,”  She extended her hand to him, and he took it slowly.  He imagined her fading away the moment he touched her, but she was solid.  

 

“Come with me.”  She spoke gently.  Some of her childish energy was gone.  The smile he returned her was slightly sad.  It had been years, after all, of course they’d changed.

 

They walked in between the pools of light cast by the streetlamps.  A light mist hung in the air, and a breath of air chilled them.  Sakura took his hand as if it was the most natural thing to do, and lead him forward.  

 

The two stopped in front of an apartment building.  The link between their hands was broken, and Rei felt more cold than before.  Over the years, he had become accustomed to being alone once more.  Friends were there, but never close.  But the one person standing next to him made him remember.  They had been happy when they spent time together, even as they fought for their lives.  He had loved her.  No, he loved her still.

 

The door opened, and Rei followed her up a flight of stairs, and then another.  The halls were basked in a dim light, and the building was completely quiet.  Everyone else was lying asleep, unaware, unconscious.  

 

He stood by the door awkwardly.  He shouldn’t be in her apartment.  He shouldn’t be alone with her.  He had promised to continue his work and continue fighting evil.  While he would forever remain in the shadows, she should have had a life of light.  Yet here they were in the same room once again.  Rei watched her as she walked over to the kitchen counter.  

 

“Do you want anything?” She smiled sweetly, pouring herself a glass of water.

 

“No, I’m fine.”  His voice cracked, and he covered it with a slight cough.  

 

His eyes traced the line of her hair as it fell to her waist and the soft curves of her face.  She was beautiful.  How many times had he thought of her as sat in an alley, wondering where she was.  He had wondered if she would be married, have a husband and children now.  By the look of her apartment, he knew she was alone.

 

“You look sad.”  He looked up, not having realized that she had walked over to him.

  
“It’s nothing.”  He didn’t meet her eyes.

 

She turned away.  “I’ll be in the room over there,” She gestured towards a door to the left.  “if you need me.”

 

Rei stared at her back as she walked away.  What was he supposed to do?  It would be rude to leave, but he almost wanted to.  Here, after 30 years, they couldn’t even talk.  He sat down on the couch.  He would leave before it was light outside.  There were only a few hours before dawn.  

 

His hands curled into fists.  They were closer than they had been in years, but there was a different distance between them now.  It was a distance that seemed impossible to cross.

 

The hours ticked by.

 

_3:00_

_3:15_

_3:30_

 

He wondered why he was still sitting on the couch.  If he was going to leave before she woke up, he could just leave then.  

 

_3:45_

_4:00_

_4:15_

 

Rei could have left then, too, but there was some force holding him back.  Just knowing they were in the same place made him feel whole again.

 

_4:30_

_4:45_

 

It really was time for him to go.

 

_5:00_

__  
  


He found a piece of paper and scribbled a note.  Rei wished he could do better.  He knew Sakura deserved better.

 

He left the note on the counter where he knew she would find it later.

 

He walked over to the door.  With his hand on the handle, he looked back slightly.

 

“Goodbye, Sakura.” He whispered to the empty room, and left.

 

A few hours later, she found the note.

 

_Sakura, I’m sorry.  Thank you for everything.  Goodbye._

 

She ran outside, but he was gone.  Sakura had already known that he wouldn’t stay, but even just seeing him again was enough.  Staring into the rising sun, the tears began to fall.  There were too many “what-ifs” and “could’ve beens.”  What if he had stayed with her?  What if they had married?  What if…?  What if?

 

She clutched the piece of paper in her hand.  It was all she had left of him now.

 

“Rei, you idiot,” She murmured, but nothing but the wind heard her words.

 

They were simply two people, whose paths were never meant to cross.  Two lovers destined to remain apart.  

 

Sakura turned and walked back inside.  She would never see him again.

 

***

 

Rei was at code end.  His body was cold, and his skin translucent.  Blue veins stood out brightly, and everything he touched seemed to burn him.  

 

He died that day, but was never found.  He lay invisible in the hands of the earth.  


End file.
